hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Core energetics
:Massively abused with the Speedy Deletion process at WP; see Deletions Core Energetics is a process which bridges body psychotherapy and spirituality. Developed in the 1970s, it holds that an individual is a psychosomatic unity, that healing lies within, and that all of life of which we are a part moves toward creative evolution for an individual. Core Energetics The late Dr. John Pierrako developed the technique of Core Energetics in the early 1970s. Core Energetics is an applied method of therapy that strives to achieve transformation through self-discovery and self awareness and helps in integrating mind, body, will, emotions and spirit. Overview of Core Energetics Core Energetics is conceived of as a mind/body therapeutic approach that bridges body-psychotherapy and spirituality. It is designed to allow the individual to deeply feel their emotions and conflicting feelings, and help them to discover the sensations of true healing more rapidly than with traditional talk therapy alone. Core Energetics can be difficult, but it inspires creativity, excitement and uniqueness and offers physical and emotional healing. According to Pierrakos, Core Energetics is based on psychology, and it can be used for removing the deep seated causes of depression, anxiety, addictions, relationship problems and also helps in integrating mind, body and spirit. Sessions start by clearing the aura, aligning the chakras and removing the negative thoughts which can block the flow of positive energy in the body. In this mode of therapy healing there are certain assumptions which are as follows: * an individual is a psychosomatic unity. * that healing lies within * that all of life of which we are a part moves toward creative evolution for an individual. Benefits of Core Energetics According to Pierrakos, to truly heal, one must understand every aspect of their inner self, their strength, their beauty and the depths of their darkness. Change occurs in each stages of human life starting from infancy to adulthood and in core energetics each layer of a being is identified and brought into awareness. Core Energetics therapy helps the individual to achieve the ultimate happiness, abundance of joy and life satisfaction which can be done by creating the burst of positive energy that can be channelized properly in the right direction to achieve spiritual, mental and physical healing. The individual will be able to learn how to mobilize his body energy that lies within his body for his benefits. Core Energetics helps to access hidden aspects of ourselves - a process of difficult emotions that may otherwise to be painful to hold or even talk about. It also helps to manage overwhelming emotions and becomes the catalyst in processing them so they may be more easily digested. Further reading * Google Books - "Core energetics" References Deletions The abuse of process can be clearly seen by these two procedures: * Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Core energetics closed Keep 14:16 22 June * Deleted by Jimofbleak 3 days later Admins do not think. They do not care about the articles, or the integrity of the process, or the rationales behind them, until they are forced to Core energetics * 12:01, 25 June 2012 Jimfbleak (talk | contribs) moved page Core energetics to User talk:Meco/sandbox without leaving a redirect * 11:59, 25 June 2012 Jimfbleak (talk | contribs) restored page Core energetics (18 revisions restored: to userfy) * 09:28, 25 June 2012 Jimfbleak (talk | contribs) deleted page Core energetics (G11: Unambiguous advertising or promotion: non-notable new age stuff, one of several articles created to support each other ) * 14:33, 7 November 2007 Mtmelendez (talk | contribs) deleted page Core energetics (CSD R1: Redirect to non-existent page) Core Energetics * 15:55, 25 June 2012 Jimfbleak (talk | contribs) moved page Core Energetics to User:Meco/sandbox2 without leaving a redirect * 15:54, 25 June 2012 Jimfbleak (talk | contribs) restored page Core Energetics (60 revisions restored) * 12:13, 25 June 2012 Jimfbleak (talk | contribs) deleted page Core Energetics (G11: Unambiguous advertising or promotion) * 09:28, 25 June 2012 Jimfbleak (talk | contribs) deleted page Core Energetics (G8: Page dependent on a deleted or nonexistent page) * 22:16, 10 November 2008 Daniel J. Leivick (talk | contribs) deleted page Core Energetics (G11: Blatant advertising) * 01:30, 23 April 2008 Rjd0060 (talk | contribs) deleted page Core Energetics (WP:PROD, reason was 'non notable'.) * 10:22, 7 November 2007 Number 57 (talk | contribs) deleted page Core Energetics (CSD G11: Blatant advertising) * 15:11, 1 March 2006 Quadell (talk | contribs) deleted page Core Energetics (Listed on WP:CP for more than 7 days. content was: 'copyvio |url=http://www.core-energetics-south.com/Developing-Capacity.htm') External links * Institute of Core Energetics * Lisa Loustaunau Certified Core Energetics Practitioner CT Category:Alternative medical systems Category:Alternative medicine Category:Alternative therapies Category:Concepts in alternative medicine Category:Mind-body interventions